Report
A report is one kind of message. Reports inform you about certain kinds of events. There are March Reports, City Reports and reports of Market Trades. March Reports There are several different types of reports in your march reports folder and they all look differently. 1. If you'' l'aunch an attack on someone else'', it will look like this: It will show the date, attack, the coords of the city you attacked, and the name of the city you launched it from. 2. If you are'' attacked by someone else'', it will look like this: It shows the date, attack, what city of yours was attacked, who attacked, and what city they attacked from. 3. If you'' launch a scout on someone else'', it will look like this: It will show the date, scout, the coords of the city you scouted, and the name of the city you launched it from. '''4. If you are scouted by someone else, it will look like this: It will show the date, scout, what city was scouted, who scouted you, and what city they scouted from. 5. If you'' transport resources from one of your cities to another one of your ow''n, it will look like this: It will show the date,transport, what city it was sent to, your name, and which city you sent it from. 6. If you transport resources from one of your cities to another player, it will look like this: It will show the date, transport, what coords you transported to, your name, and what city you sent from. 7. If you receive a transport from another player, it will look like this: It will show the date, transport, which of your cities received the transport, who sent it, and what city they sent it from. City Reports City reports only show two things: troops deserting and troops being recovered. Troops desert when you have a negative upkeep and run out of food. Troops are recovered when you go into one of your attack reports on someone else that you've lost troops on and click sound the call. It will post a message on your feed on facebook saying that you want help searching the battlefield for lost troops and more resources. Up to 5 people can click on this, but they only have 24 hours to do so. After 24 hours is up, a message will appear in your city reports telling you how many people clicked and what resources and troops you got from this. It never notifies you that you have a city report, so I recommend keeping track of your food to make sure that you don't lose troops and bother the developers trying to figure out why. Here is an example of a city report where'' troops deserted:'' It shows the date of desertion, and it says Troops Deserted! As you can see, there is the box that is used in the march reports to delete the report, but in the city reports folder there is no option you can click to delete them, and it won't let you view how many troops deserted. However, for every report you receive, you lose 10% of each troop type you have. Here is an example of a city report where'' troops were recovered:'' This is basically the same as the troops deserted report, except this one gives you the option to view the report. Market Trades The Market Trades section allows you to view reports of whatever you have bought and sold in the Market. If you have'' bought in the marke''t, it will look like this: It shows the date, how much of a resource you purchased, which resource you purchased, and which city you purchased it from. If you have sold in the market, it will look like this: It shows the date, how much of the resource was sold, which resource was sold, and which city you sold it from. Category:Messages Category:Reports